Quarantine
by Captain Mal SIR
Summary: For Tsarina Torment: Warning Air-borne Toxin Activating Quarantine.  Quarantine Activated.   The Storm hit Quarantine Starts.  Allen's locked away.  With one other unknown.


**Quarantine**

Summary: For Tsarina Torment: Warning Air-borne Toxin Activating Quarantine. Quarantine Activated. ~The Storm hit Quarantine Starts. Allen's locked away. With one other unknown.~

**Tifa: Alright let's do this!  
>Kanda: No Leroy?<br>Allen: No Jenkins?  
>Tifa: Not this time! And Tsarina as a side note I has special surprise for you when I have less chapter fics to manage. Mostly because I feel so bad for making you wait so long.<strong>

**Soorrryy**

Headquarters was dark.

Unnaturally dark.

It seemed as if the darkness was swirling in with great gusts to surround them. To engulf them then let the shadows devour them. It was as if a tangible evil had engulfed them all. And it wasn't going away.

The storm that had put them into this state of perpetual darkness had started seven days earlier. And with each passing hour it seemed to be getting worse. It started out as winds gentle enough to blow the leaves of the trees, it being fall it wasn't needed for the wind to be very strong. But soon the winds escalated. Making it hard to walk threw it.

Then came the rain. It had come suddenly. Drenching those outside forcing them to retreat back to the safe confines of the Order. And with that rain came the loud roaring thunder, and the bright flashing lightning. With every strike then flew across the sky and clapping roll of thunder followed it. Soon they weren't able to keep the power going. And into the darkness they were swept. If they were to seek a place with light, the only place was outside the safe walls. Into the storm. Thus trapping them alone inside the now prison like building. The scientists were doing their best to keep the most dangerous of their concoctions from getting out. Things like experimental akuma killing acids, and a highly volatile liquid poison. A number of other dangerous things were being contained in the facility ranging from acid to arsenic. But as the storm raged on power became something hard to find. They shut down half the building to keep the science department running. The loss of power making it harder and harder to keep chemicals from reaching the air. And eventually one did. Nothing lethal, well not very lethal. It could kill, but as long as a person wasn't being stupid they wouldn't die. But this air-borne chemical soon reached the air. Knocking out all in the science department. Including Lenalee who was trying to help contain things. Then it reached the halls and Library. Taking out Miranda, Krowy, Lavi and all the others. It then hit the exorcists rooms. Then the cafeteria. Then everything went into emergency lock down.

Everyone was unconscious. No one could override the process. The Order was temporarily CLOSED.

The chemical released into the air was Kumoi's own pet project, well aside from Komurin. An air-borne knock out gas meant to be strong enough to knock out level 2 akuma. Making it easier for Finders and low experience exorcists to fight them. But the compound in the gas was poisonous to humans, which was the only reason why he hadn't tested it yet. It caused flu-like symptoms. Fever, hysteria, delusion, tiredness, black-outs. All sorts of unpleasant things. Of course someone with a parasitic innocence such as Allen wouldn't be affected quite as badly as the rest of The Order. He might black out for a short period of time but that would be the worst of it.

But for the sake of story-telling lets stop doing a big view of the situation and focus in on a more interesting topic. The exorcists rooms were divided into several sub-sections. When the gas hit everyone was knocked out, and most were locked in the cafeteria or the many main halls and sub halls. A few were locked in the sub-sections. Allen being one of them. And two his lonely luck he had company but he didn't know that just yet.

It was hard to tell if this event was a good thing or a bad thing. Because by the time it was all over good and bad things had happened. The scientists had to scramble to get everything back online before another system failed. And they had to start designing a back up system for the air-borne chemical lab. But one of the good things was that a new friendship, no matter how discreet and no matter how under the table it was, was born. One that would possibly be more confusing then an Vogon reading good poetry. But let us get into this short tale, before I start to bore you. Shall we?

**Allen's POV**

Ohhhhhh., this can't be good..

My head My head hurts so bad..

What happened,

why is everything locked.?

The whole building is spinning.

I can still hear wind.

That storm is still raging.

Timcampy?

Where did that golem go this time.

Doesn't matter I better get up,

And find someone,

anyone maybe they know,

What's going on here.

So better get up and get going

my vision no longer blurry

It's starting to straighten up.

Good my own thoughts were starting to spin for a minute there. And now that was confusing. Using the window sill I get myself up off the floor. Br, it sure is cold. Maybe Kumoi knows what happened. I'll go talk to him. Turning around I try to head back down the hall. But,

what?

The entire path is blocked off. It has the words Quarantine painted across it. No, this metal door is standing in the way. Maybe I can break it down. Probably not the best idea, if its isolating something, I bet the system does not want it out. But it's isolating me! "Hey!", I yell, "Anyone there?" No answer. Where is everyone. Am I the only one on this side of the Quarantine. I vaguely remember Kumoi going over Quarantine procedures and the size of isolation areas. But I was so tired that day! I hope everyone's alright, what if it's some permanent infection? What if I'm never allowed out! I'll miss lunch. Oh that's a horrible thing to say, there has to be someone else around here. All I have to do is find them and see if they're alright.

It can't take long to find someone. I'm in the dormitory area and it's nighttime so maybe everyone is still in bed, sleeping. So I'll just start knocking on doors! How easy. Wonder where Timcampy went? Oh well he's okay, he always manages to get out of trouble in the most opportune moments. I'll find Tim later right now I just want to find someone! Can't be too hard, this part of the building isn't super big.

Wait.

Is it?

**10 minutes later.**

Okay maybe it is a bit big, but at least the isolation made my search area smaller than it already is. I've knocked on so many doors, my hand hurts. I can't be the only one here! Can I? What if I am? There has to be someone else here. There's one more hall that isn't blocked off, I can go check that. And if no one is there I'll start trying to break down the Quarantine walls. This hall is especially dark. It doesn't have a window at the end of it. It's so creepy! A light flashed. It came from a door. AN OPEN DOOR! Someone is here. I'm not alone.  
>Wait. Someone is collapsed on the floor. I hope they're okay. I can't see very well. I don't know who it is. I run down the hall nearly tripping over the darkness. Kneeling down next to the unconscious body I start shaking it. "Hey, Hey! Are you alright?", I ask, "Wake up!" Another flash of lightning. Seeing who it is I pull away quickly. It's Kanda.<p>

Do I really want to help him? He's so mean to everyone. Like he doesn't even care! But he is still a person, no matter how rude and mean he is. That and Lenalee would get angry at me if she found out I just left him here. She's somehow friends with Kanda. I tried and he nearly bit my throat out. I guess I'll at least get him out of the hallway. It's really cold out hear. I can nearly see my own breath. I guess along with the power the heater died too. I leaned down and hoisted him up, he may be taller then me but he doesn't weigh that much. Is he anorexic or something? I snickered at my own joke, Lavi would have laughed at that. I guess soba isn't that good for you. Pushing the door open I walked into what I guessed (and hoped) was Kanda's room. It's dark enough, could he have thicker curtains. Pulling them open I see why it didn't matter, the view was just another side of the Headquarters. Oh wait there's a candle here. Maybe there's some matches. Pulling open a drawer I luckily (for once) found some. Striking the match against the table a small and bright flame lit. Staring at it happily light was so enjoyable. I didn't realize how long I had been staring at it, because soon enough the flame consumed the match and burned my fingers.

In pain I dropped the burned match. "NO!", I cried. I fell to the floor and went out. Sighing I reached for another match. I have to pay more attention to these things. I don't want to set his room on fire, that would make him really angry. This time I managed to light the little blue candle and was actually able to see the room. First thing I noticed was how bleak and poorly decorated the room looked. I guess the words 'Kanda' and 'decoration' don't go well together. Well the candle is fairly cheery. There's a few more here. I don't think I'll have to light them though. This one is very bright. Well I've checked everywhere else and unless there cooped up in there rooms refusing to answer the door me and Kanda are the only ones in this part of the Quarantine. Oh well, he is at least quiet most of the time, I bet I could chatter on for awhile before he gets irritated. God knows Lavi does it daily.

…..

I hope he wakes up soon I sound crazy talking to myself. I'm starting to annoy myself. I need to find something to occupy my time while I'm waiting. I guess I'll poke around his stuff for awhile. Looking at the desk the candle was on I took a better look at its contents. A little clock how cute! It has little birds painted all over it. Looking at Kanda's form I smiled a little. Maybe he's a little different then he makes himself out to be. 3 am. Wow. This storm has been ranging for three days now exactly. That's one tough storm. I supposed now is the time to tell Mother Nature I'm sorry for accidentally killing all those trees on my last mission. I hope everyone else is alright. …... What else is in here? Hm. An hourglass. With a flower in it? Okay now I've seen it all, I don't know how that thing works but its cool! Tapping the glass I look at the flower better. It looks kind of foreign well to me at least. I've never seen one before. It looks so happy! Huh?  
>Uh-oh! One of the petals is wilting. "No little flower go back to being happy!", I said to it. If I kill his plant he'll be so mad at me. The light in the room started to fade at the petal shivered and dropped to the bottom of the hourglass. When it hit the bottom the light came back. Now it seems so sad. "What are you doing here?", someone said. I yelped and turned around quickly. Kanda was sitting up in his bed, one hand holding his head, the other out in front of him propping himself up on the bed. "Oh your awake! Thank goodness!", I said relieved happy to have someone to talk to other then myself. "You didn't answer my question.", he said bluntly, yet not with his usual angry tone. Must have a headache I sure did when I woke up. "Well you see the well um.", I started. He looked at me blankly. "Well the entire Order well I think the entire Order well at least where we are is under Quarantine.", I finished. Now he looked confused. "What color was the paint on the door when you saw it?", he asked. How did he know I was at a door, I don't like that. He can read minds!<p>

"Blue why?"

"Bio-chemical."

"Huh?"

"The color of the paint on the Quarantine doors changes due to the situation. Blue is Bio-chemical."

"So that means?"

"God your stupid. It means one of Kumoi's dangerous biological chemical compounds is air born."

"Oh."

I think that was the entire conversation we could have had. What should I talk about. He took off his coat like its hot in here. But wait. It's freezing. Suddenly concerned I reached out and put my hand on his fore-head. "What the?", he sad confused. "You're burning up Kanda! Wait here I'll go get some water!", I said dashing out of the room. Mean or Kind. Sarcastic or Cynical. He's still a person. And if I'm ever going to be his friend. I'll have to be nice. Luckily (man my luck is "good" today!) I found a glass and some water to put in it. When I came back he was leaning against the wall looking at the hourglass. Quietly I walked up to him and handed him the water. At first he looked wary like he didn't trust me. Then took it and drank it quietly. Now what.

"What is it?"

"An hourglass."

"I've never seen anything like it."

"An hourglass?"

"No this particular one, what type of flower is that?"  
>"A lotus."<br>"Any special meaning." 

He opened his mouth as if to say something then stopped to think.

"It means something sad."

Something sad huh. Fits the personality. At the mood of the room. But at least we've managed to have a longer than 10-word conversation without one of us pissing the other off. He walked back over to his bed and sat down, first looking at the clock and then just sitting in silence. I pulled out the chair at his desk and sat down. The silence isn't awkward, but it isn't pleasant. But thinking back to all other encounters with Kanda and comparably this one is enjoyable. Thinking of past encounters, I remember our first mission. 'I hate people who don't keep their promises.' Back then I was so angry I didn't realize he wasn't completely disagreeing with my decision to let Lala live. He was just angry I didn't keep my promise to her. I really need to think about things more clearly. He seems a lot nicer then I thought he was. Maybe that's how Lenalee and Lavi became his friends.

"Why are you helping me?'

"Huh?"  
>"I thought you hated me."<p>

I feel like a jerk now. He isn't mean. He's defensive on guard, protective of his mental state. 

"Do I need a reason to help someone?"

"You always seem to have one."

"I don't hate you."

"You always state out loud."

He's not mean he's not sarcastic. He's stating the truth. Guess I was the mean one. But maybe we can still be friends.

"I want to be your friend, that's the reason."

He looked up confused.

"I don't hate you I just never thought about things."

He smiled. Well half way or maybe a fourth or a tenth. But it's better then the frowns he normally sports.

The lights came on and we looked up. _"Kumoi speaking! The Quarantine has Ended. All those inside Quarantine area's please report to the medical bay."_ Blowing out the candle he stood up. "Let's go.", he said. Smiling I nodded and followed. I guess when I look past the isolation walls and lines he's put he isn't some deadly disease. He's a really great person past the Quarantine lines.

And I finally got threw the checkpoint.

**Finished. Hope you like it Tsarina!**

**Tifa: OMG YESH!  
>Kanda: A tenth?<br>Allen: How big a smile is a tenth.**

**Tifa:... I dunno**


End file.
